How can one be so clever?
by Sagitarscorpion1
Summary: Just a little one-shot about the trouble Dr. Watson has with making keen observations like Sherlock. Sherlock makes a point to show up Dr. Watson again.


_Written in the point of view of Dr. John Watson._

How can one be so clever?

I find that I ponder quite a few question as of late. any of them revolve around one Sherlock Holmes and his canny ability to know all. Many people ask usually ask 'how can one be so stupid?," but I ask 'how can one be so clever?' I also find that I have no answer as to where Sherlock goes when he thinks for days on end without moving from the sofa. I can venture a guess, but I doubt it will be that way.

"Sherlock?" Watson asked as he entered the sitting room.

"What is it John? I have a busy schedule today," replied Sherlock in a very short manner.

"I just had a quick question for you is all, you don't have to listen to it now if you do not wish."

"Well out with it already now that you have mentioned it. I don't have all day you know."

"Well, okay. How do you become so deductive and clever as you are now? I was one think I was smart and observant because of the army, but yo make it much more and seamlessly easy?"

"It's an easy answer John, I simply have practice," replied Sherlock from his chair by the fireplace. " Oh, I have a great idea. Why don't you deduce something about me to practice so you can help me on this case?"

I guess I could do that, deducing wouldn't be that bad, and I will be more useful to cases that come in. "Okay." I said as I sat on the other armchair close by.

"Hmmm, well I can start off by they way you are dressed you like to be precise and predictable. You always wear the same coat and the same style of dress; black slacks and a white button down shirt. The way you hold yourself, you believe your intelligence is superior to others because you can observe and deduce quicker than the average person. I can also tell by your smirk that you are enjoying my lack of deducing skills. I know I am very ordinary and boring, I just don't think like you do."

"Nonsense John, that was quite good for a trial run. I did enjoy that last bit about me enjoying your first try, I smirked only because I was enjoying your observations."

"Well, will you show me how you do it? I would like to learn the art of your observations," I said a bit too eagerly.

"Sure I will John, after I answer the door," he put in as he walked to the door.

Just as he put his hand on the door there was a hard knock. Next thing we hear is "Mr. Holmes I need to speak with you, please it is urgent," come from the man on the other side of the door.

"How did you know there would be someone at the door?" I asked perplexed. All he did was give me his mischievous look and turned towards the door once again.

"Hello sir, what is so urgent you had to come straight to my door? Why not use the internet to propose a case like everyone else does?" Sherlock asked in quick concession.

The man looked guilty after those questions, why would he look guilty? I kept looking at the man and waited for his answer.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I actually don't have a case for you to solve." said the man shyly looking towards the floor.

I was about to ask 'why are you here?' when Sherlock beat me to it with his all too well know "I've got it" face. I dislike that face, he never gives me a chance to do things the normal turned to me and said, "He is here because he would like to see us face to face, he is a worker for the tabloids. Isn't that right?"

"That is correct," as he swung his camera bag from behind him. "I was hoping to get an actual photo of the crime solving duo. A real good quality photo," said the man still in the open doorway.

I looked over at Sherlock, then to the man at the door and then back to Sherlock with a confused expression. Why would someone want our picture? I was about to ask Sherlock, but then he rushed by my side. I looked up at him as I was still on the sofa. He looked down, smiled and pulled me from my seat.

"Come on John, a photo will be good for us and new exciting cases will come of it," Sherlock encouraged as we walked back towards the man with the camera.

I reluctantly agreed to one photo and then the man left. I am still puzzled as to how Sherlock knew the man would be at the door. But back to that later, he still needed to teach me how to be a better observationist. I was about to tell him we needed to get back to our earlier conversation, when he rushed to his room. How odd I thought as I went about my business. I know Sherlock is up to something.

Later that night I was cleaning up our work table where the computer is, when I see a piece of paper wedged in at the bottom of a pile of books. It was titled, _A list of things to plan to show off to Watson_, I was completely taken aback by finding this. On the list was hire a photographer and send a signal to him when John asks about my observation abilities.

I knew it was some kind of trick he was playing on me. It worked rather well, but why wouldn't he just tell me about his talent? I let the situation drop off the table of things to discuss. I was mentally exhausted from the day of trying to figure out Sherlock and become as observant as him.


End file.
